


Before The Quest Begins

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Internal angst, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One starry night, just prior to the fellowship leaving Imladris a restless Legolas tries to find comfort in the trees.</p>
<p>Written for November Teitho challenge beginnings where it gained third place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Quest Begins

The stars appear no different here Ada and Arnor shines just as brightly as she ever does over our own beautiful home yet I can find no peace within their silver light. 

I wish that you were here. 

If ever I had need of your cool head and wise counsel 'tis now. 

What have I done? 

You always say I am too impetuous, too young and carefree still. Acting upon my whims, ne'er thinking of the consequences and I have proved you right again. Why did I not curb my hasty tongue? Why allow myself to be goaded by that loathsome Naugrim and Master Elrond's smooth, persuasive words?

Yet, deep within I feel my choice is right. As much as I would wish to be back home once more, to fight beside you and our people in the war against the darkness that encroaches further with each passing day, I can not help believe this truly is my fate.

I am tired Ada, so very tired. It feels as though I have been at war for all my life, so if this is my chance to help bring the peace we all desire I will see it done. True, it pains my heart to think that this may be my end but 'though I have no fear of death, I do regret that I may never have the chance to say goodbye.

The trees are silent here. As if they wait for someone to unlock their songs once more. I fear the Noldo do not listen so they cease to try. If only I could speak to them and tell them of my thoughts as I would with our own, to gain their comfort and to draw upon their strength. As I long to speak with you and share what is within my heart. To try to make you understand why I must now abandon all that we hold dear to walk along a different path, upon this quest of which none can guarantee success.

It is a chance we all must take.

Atop this giant oak I see the valley spread before me and I know it is not real, this sense of peace, of calm, that smothers like a blanket pulled too tight. If I should linger here I feel the air would always seem too thin and I should wither underneath it's cloying sweetness 'till just a shadow of my former self. I see now why the darksome twins ride out so oft on errantry and for so long. If this is what 'tis like to dwell within protected gem's cocoon I must admit to being glad you never had one on your hand.

But, you have never needed any outside aid. Your own formidable will and magic has ever been enough for Greenwood and for those who call it home. Our people have grown stronger, more resilient and brighter than we ever would without your care. Nay! We have no need of curséd trinkets forged in secret, tainted by the thought of evil, if not it's touch. 

We leave on the morrow Ada.

A fellowship of nine against all of the might at Sauron's sole command. I do not see how in faith we can prevail, but hope we must maintain, if only that of fools. And mayhap that is what we are, this motley crew with naught but love and light to see us through. I pray the Valar will allow it is enough.

The stars begin to fade now ada, as Anor's pale fingers of golden light reach out to spread over the vale once more. I wonder where 'twill be I next am heartened by their glow. When next I will return to walk the canopy above beloved home and rest under their bless'd regard. 

I will stay strong. I will not yield my heart up to despair and vow to you if 'tis within my power I will return. Although, I fear the journey will be long.

'Tis time. The soft beginnings of the melodies that greet the early dawn swirl through the air and tell me I must leave this peaceful perch. The final day I shall be truly safe is here. Come eventide I shall depart this haven, to roam in places I have only ever heard about in tales, in company I never thought to journey along beside. Our goal, to ensure an event shall com to pass that in the end must bring the closing of our time upon these shores. 

Wish me well, Ada and join me in the hope that on this quest, we shall, once and for all time, succeed in ridding Arda of the evil that has held us all within its sway for far too long, though bittersweet will be the taste of victory for our kind as the new age does begin. 

 

 

A/N 

ithil - moon  
anor - sun


End file.
